


Obviously Hidden

by raendown



Series: NarutoCouplesWeek2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: As shinobi they are masters of hiding in plain sight - even when they don't actually mean to.





	Obviously Hidden

Hot steam curled around him, leaving his skin damp and pink and loosening the muscles which had been cramped with stress for days on end now. With a deep sigh Tobirama made a conscious effort to release all of the tension which had built over the past week, allowing his eyes to fall shut and his head to tilt back against the stone behind him. Droplets of water from the steam in the air warmed the stone just enough to make it the perfect backrest for supporting a very tired man.

Sloshing water met his ears as the door leading to the private spring slid open and both Hashirama and Madara stepped down to join him. He listened calmly to the sounds of strong legs wading through the hot bath until one body had settled quietly beside him and the other had plopped down with a splash on the opposite edge.

When he finally opened his eyes it was to see Hashirama humming contentedly across from him. A quick peek to the side revealed Madara fighting with the rats nest on his head, scowling as he struggled to tie it all up in at least a semi-neat manner. Tobirama grinned to himself and watched as the older man snapped two different hair ties before finally getting the third to stay, lowering his hands very slowly as though he expected that one to break under the pressure as well.

“Aaaaaah!” Hashirama reached above his head, stretching out both arms with obvious relief. “I needed a good soak.”

“Didn’t we all,” Madara grumbled.

Remaining silent for now, Tobirama merely nodded and settled himself more comfortably against the warm stone backrest. All of them had been working incredibly hard over the last few weeks. Several clans which had agreed to join their peaceful way of life had all arrived at once and sorting the lot of them out while trying not to make it seem as though they favored one over another had been both nerve wracking and exhausting. The three of them had more than earned this time to relax.

Tobirama was about to close his eyes again to do just that when he felt something brush against the outside of his thigh. Lifting one brow, he gave Madara a very pointed look, one which asked what exactly he was up to. All he received in return was a filthy smirk which very quickly melted in to an innocent look as Madara turned back to face their companion across the pool.

Although the Uchiha’s casual shifting might have looked to anyone else as though he were only trying to find a more comfortable spot, Tobirama observed with little surprise that said shifting ended up with the two of them sitting several inches closer together. Once Madara had stopped moving, his hand returned to where it had been and Tobirama very carefully did not jump at the fingers delicately stroking along the top of his leg, drawing small circles when they reached his knee.

Checking to make sure Hashirama wasn’t looking at them for the moment, his hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I think that should be obvious,” Madara purred back under his breath.

“My brother is barely a dozen feet away, in case you missed him. What are you thinking?”

The hand on his leg very carefully slipped inwards to caress his inner thigh, now sliding back from his knee up towards more interesting places while Madara whispered, “I was thinking that I still can’t resist you, even after all this time.”

With his heart melting just a bit even as his body reacted instinctively to the familiar touch, Tobirama squirmed and wondered if it would look overly suspicious if he suddenly lurched away to sit somewhere else. On the one hand, public sex was probably the only fantasy of his which Madara hadn’t yet indulged. Yet, on the other hand, that was his own sibling sitting right there and getting jacked off while looking Hashirama in the eyes wasn’t exactly his idea of sexy. The risk of getting caught was a lot less thrilling when it would end with tears and the possibility of never being able to meet Hashirama’s gaze again due to sheer embarrassment.

“Can this not wait?” he whispered desperately.

Madara’s fingers gently petted at the hair between his legs, teasing him with the proximity to where his body suddenly ached to be touched. “If you can honestly tell me that you don’t want me to touch you then I won’t.”

This time it was his lover’s turn to arch an eyebrow and Tobirama glared at him subtly. Very slowly, a flush began to rise on his cheeks. If Hashirama asked he would blame it on the heat but both of them would know the truth. He couldn’t, in fact, say in all honesty that he absolutely did not want Madara to touch him; even this long after the start of their relationship he still craved the older man’s touch an almost shameful amount. His only consolation was that Madara seemed to crave his touch just as much.

Still, despite the thrill of perhaps finally having convinced Madara to fulfil that one last fantasy, this really wasn’t the place. With at least some reluctance he reached down and took his partner’s hand firmly in his own, blocking the touches while he delivered a pointed look. Beside him, Madara grumbled and Tobirama placated him with a look which heavily implied that he would be more than happy to pick up that idea the second Hashirama was out of sight.

“So!” Hashirama finally piped up, as though sensing a need to break some tension. “Is anyone up for some tea afterwards? A new teahouse just opened only a few blocks from here and I’ve been wanting to pop in to see how their Jasmine is!”

“Hm, no, I think we’d much rather just go home after this,” Madara answered for the both of them, eyeing Tobirama slyly.

“Ah come on! Ever since you guys moved in I almost never get to hang out with either of you. Not fair!”

“Obviously I would rather spend time with him than you.”

“But Madara!” Hashirama whined. “ _I’m_ supposed to be your best friend!”

The two men sitting together both gave him matching strange looks. “It has nothing to do with that,” Madara pointed out, a little confused.

Strangely enough, Hashirama gave them both a confused look back. For a moment all three of them sat there in silence, unsure of what turn their conversation had just taken or where any of them had gotten lost. What did it matter if Madara was friends with Hashirama? Obviously he would still wish to spend time with his partner over anyone else. It wasn’t as though Hashirama never took time off to spend with Mito so he should have understood that.

With a mild shake of his head, Tobirama simply turned the conversation towards easier subjects. Hidden underneath the water where it was safe to do so, he allowed his thumb to stroke repetitively over the back of Madara’s hand where they were still joined together. Neither of them were very large fans of public displays of affection as they felt that their relationship was only their business – part of the reason they had yet to humor the fantasy of public sex – but this kind of thing was just right for them. Holding hands underneath the water wasn’t a big deal and it allowed them the illusion of privacy even though there was someone else there with them.

Hashirama pouted for a while but he did allow the subject to drop with as much grace as he ever did anything with. Instead he began to gush about how Mito’s pregnancy was coming along. The clan elders were hoping he would have a son and that the child would be blessed with his affinity for the Mokuton but Hashirama would obviously be happy with any child that came out. He couldn’t have cared less if it was a boy or girl, weak or strong, so long as they were healthy and he had the opportunity to watch them grow up to have a happy childhood. While he prattled on, Tobirama and Madara both shifted infinitesimally closer to each other, exchanging an entire conversation for perhaps the hundredth time without even having to so much as look at each other.

Both men adored children and the two of them would have loved to bring small pieces of themselves in to the world. The fact that they were both male put a bit of a damper on that idea, though. They had discussed different options many times over the last couple of years – adoption, surrogate mothers – but in the end they had decided to simply leave things as they were. Madara was a proud man and he could admit that he would wish to raise no child but his own. And both of them agreed that if they were to have a biological child between them, it would never be fair unless it carried both of their DNA. What worked for other couples simply didn’t feel right for them.

Watching Hashirama’s dreams of fatherhood come true was a tad bittersweet for them but they had already decided to rise above their slight jealousy and be the best uncles this village would ever know. That child was going to be spoiled rotten, even if Mito begged them not to.

“And we haven’t picked out a name yet but we’ve got some ideas narrowed down!” Hashirama’s feet fluttered excitedly under the water as he continued talking, causing ripples to form across the surface like the smile that spread across Tobirama’s lips.

“Did she like any of your ideas?” he asked knowingly. Beside him, Madara snorted. The two of them had been forced to listen to the initial list of name ideas when he first found out about the pregnancy and any child who was cursed with a name like those ones would need therapy before they hit their teen years.

“Uhmm…” Hashirama flushed and scratched his ear sheepishly. “Not really. Just the one. If it’s a boy she says maybe it’ll be okay if we name it after you, brother!”

Tobirama choked while Madara spluttered indignantly.

“How come not after me!?” he demanded.

“But Tobi is going to be the baby’s uncle,” Hashirama pointed out, only slightly apologetic. Madara huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well so am I,” he shot back. “My name’s just as good and you’re not even considering it? Mito really hates me, doesn’t she? And here I thought she’d finally warmed up to me after all these years.”

“No one warms up to you, you’re an asshole,” Tobirama snorted. Madara sneered at him and squeezed his hand extra tight under the water. Tobirama squeezed back, unperturbed.

Hashirama shrugged and scratched at his ear again, leaning back against the edge of the pool to stretch his long legs out. “Well, I mean, you know I see you like a brother Madara but Tobi really _is_ my brother. He really _is_ going to be the baby’s uncle. You’re not actually mad are you? I’m sure when Touka has a baby Izuna might be able to talk her into naming him after you. Then you’ll both be uncles for real!”

“We’re already both uncles now!”

Tobirama rolled his eyes and then closed them, blocking out the majority of the argument which followed. While he did see his brother’s point about blood relation taking priority, he wasn’t sure why Hashirama refused to consider Madara as the child’s uncle at all and to be honest he was a little insulted on his partner’s behalf. Therefore he saw no reason to step in between their fighting like he usually did. Instead he simply let them bicker on, waving their arms about dramatically as they tended to do. Actually it ended up creating a few pleasant waves in the pool and he found it rather soothing to feel the water lap at his chest as he settled back against his warm rock once more.

Eventually the two of them trailed off in to petulant silence and settled down to just soak in the hot water for a while. The quiet was nice too and Tobirama basked in it for as long as he could, lifting both arms above his head to stretch out his body until a series of satisfying pops reverberated out from his spine. Once he had slumped back down with a comfortable sigh Madara’s fingers sought out his underneath the water again and Tobirama had to push down a familiar fluttering sensation in his chest.

Years had passed since they quietly went out on their first date, just a simple dinner together at one of the restaurants near the Tower, yet even now he fell more and more in love every day. His younger self would never have believed how perfect Madara was for him in every way that mattered. Although they still disagreed on countless petty things and frequently indulged themselves in unimportant quibbles throughout the day, they stood united on the important subjects and never failed to make each other feel appreciated – in their own socially constipated ways, of course.

Unable to stay quiet for long, it wasn’t surprising when Hashirama broke the silence to tentatively mention that his wife was teaching him how to knit baby clothes. With a smile threatening the corners of his mouth again, Tobirama finally allowed himself to be drawn back in to conversation for a bit. The three of them chatted about other baby nonsense to appease Hashirama until their skin had turned wrinkly and even the water-loving Tobirama had soaked enough to last him for several days.

Hashirama was the first to stand, wrapping a towel about his waist before setting both hands on his hips and sticking his tongue out at them childishly.

“Since neither of you seem to want to spent any extra time with poor little me, I believe I shall take my offer of tea to Mito since _she_ still loves me and doesn’t avoid me!” Tobirama wondered if it was possible to pull a muscle in his eyes from rolling them too much.

“Good for you,” was all he said.

The couple rose to their feet as well, entirely forgetting for a moment about the fact that their hands were still clasped together. They were forcibly reminded of it when Hashirama gasped dramatically and pointed at them with something akin to horrified shock on his face.

“You’re holding hands!” he exclaimed. Madara’s entire expression pinched with irritation.

“Well spotted, dimwit.” Slightly embarrassed to have been caught so openly showing his affection, the two of them dropped the small embrace and reached for their own towels to cover their bodies. Before they could make their way towards the door back in to the bathing house changing rooms, however, Hashirama had sloshed his way over to them at an awkward run and was dancing with barely contained enthusiasm almost right in their faces.

“Oh my god! Since when!? How could you guys get together and not tell me!?”

“Are you being serious right now?” Tobirama asked cautiously.

Hashirama looked back at him like he had grown another head. “Of course I’m serious! When did this happen?”

Now the both of them were looking back at the man who led their village as those he were the one who had grown another head, questions about his sanity hovering in both of their eyes. They’d been together for years. Was it even possible for them to not try in the slightest to hide their relationship and yet still have it slip by Hashirama entirely unnoticed?

“Brother,” Tobirama said slowly. “We _live together_.” Hashirama waved that aside with both hands flailing.

“I just – I just thought you guys were finally friends and you’d decided to live together! You were always complaining about living with me and Mito…”

“We go everywhere together.”

“Because you live in the same place! And I invite you both to everything!”

“Oh sweet sage, he actually is serious,” Madara muttered next to them, slapping both of his palms over his face. “You’re even more of a buffoon than I thought you were. It’s been years. When we moved in together he left his bed behind at your house. You caught us kissing in my office once!”

If Hashirama had been wearing pearls, Tobirama had the impression he would have clutched them, so dramatic was his gasp. “You were kissing!? That wasn’t a hug!?”

“How would a hug have been any less of a clue?” Madara demanded exasperatedly.

“It could have been a friendly hug!”

“There simply aren’t words for you. No wait, I can think of a few. Moron. Imbecile. Asinine. Buffoon.”

While Hashirama whined at his friend for being so mean, Tobirama sighed deeply and turned away from them both. He waded over to the edge of the bathing pool and hauled himself out, slipping around the screen and shutting himself within changing room on his own. Provided no one intervened, the two of them could keep themselves occupied for hours doing nothing but standing there and bitching back and forth. Tobirama, on the other hand, very much intended to head home as he had planned. 

Madara could take as much time as he wanted to and Tobirama would wait patiently at home as he so often did. He’d spent his entire childhood bearing the brunt of Hashirama’s obliviousness and he really didn’t think he had the strength to deal with it this time. This reached new heights that he hadn’t even been aware existed.

Tobirama loved his brother very much but that didn’t stop him from acknowledging that his brother was an idiot of the highest order.

All the hastily made plans he had been constructing in his head of waiting for Hashirama to leave and ambushing Madara in the changing rooms flew out the window as Tobirama quickly dried himself off and got dressed. Semi-public sex fantasies could wait for another day when he didn’t suddenly have a burning need for the strongest drink he could find in the home he had been sharing with Madara for four delightful, hard-won years.

He wondered if anyone else had misinterpreted their relationship as well or if was only his brother who suffered from selective stupidity. After another moment’s thought, he decided he didn’t want to know. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the sheer idiocy of it.


End file.
